Hassan Abdul Said
Hassan Abdul Said is a citizen of Iraq who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 435. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts report he was born on April 7, 1976, in Basra, Iraq. Hassan Abdul Said was repatriated on January 17, 2009 after about seven years in Guantanamo. Combatant Status Review Tribunal Initially the Bush Presidency asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush Presidency's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Hassan Abdul Said's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 25 October 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript There is no record that Hassan Abdul Said participated in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Administrative Review Board hearing | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006|accessdate=2007-10-10 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards were not authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they were not authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Hassan Abdul Said's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 10 November 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript Although his Assisting Military Officer presented notes prepared during their pre-hearing interview from the Enemy Combatant election form, and read a brief statement Hassan Abdul Said made during his interview, the Department of Defense did not release a transcript of the unclassified session of his hearing. Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous The Board's recommendation was redacted. England authorized transfer on January 11, 2006. Two of the unredacted paragraphs stated: : Repatriation In mid January 2009 The Department of Defense announced the repatriation to Iraqi custody of four of the five last remaining Iraqi captives in Guantanamo. mirror The DoD did not publish the names of the men it repatriated. On February 8, 2009, Reuters reported that "Hassan Abdul Hadi", ISN 435, was one of the repatriated men. Reuters reports that Iraq's deputy justice minister, Bushu Ibrahim, said his ministry had no knowledge of the men's repatriation. See also *Abdul Matin (detainee) References External links * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (8) – Captured in Afghanistan Andy Worthington Category:Iraqi extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Living people Category:1976 births Category:People from Basra